mediafandomcom-20200222-history
(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty
| Recorded = January 1976 | Genre = Disco | Length = 3:07 | Label = TK Records | Writer = }} | Producer = }} | Certification = Gold (CRIA) | Last single = "I'm So Crazy (About You)" (1975) | This single = "Shake Your Booty" (1976) | Next single = "Wrap Your Arms Around Me" (1976) | Misc = }} "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" is a song recorded and released in 1976 by KC and the Sunshine Band for the album Part 3. The song became their third number-one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, as well as their third number-one on the Hot Soul Singles chart. The song was met with a degree of controversy, since the lyrics were interpreted or likely speculated by many as having sexual connotations. However, according to KC, it had a lot more meaning and depth. During his performance he would witness the entire crowd having a good time except for some minority. The song inspired people to "get off their can and get out there and do it". The B-side of Shake Your Booty was "Boogie Shoes", which later became a hit on its own when it appeared on the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack in 1977. "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" holds the record for being the only number-one song title with a word repeated more than three times in it. The chorus consists of the title expression with the word "shake" appearing eight times. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Appearances in other media *In 1976, the cast of The Brady Bunch performed the song in the pilot of The Brady Bunch Variety Hour. * German techno band Scooter sampled the song on their single "Shake That!", taken from the 2004 album Mind The Gap. * The title was parodied by Frank Zappa with his 1979 album Sheik Yerbouti, as well as the album's title track. * In Marlys Millhiser's time-travel novel The Mirror, main character Brandy McCabe, who has been transported forward in time to the 1970s, is mystified by the song and repeatedly asks people around her for help in understanding the meaning of the lyrics. *The animated T.V. series The Simpsons used it over the credits for their 7th-season episode "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" over a montage of clips featuring nudity. **Earlier in said episode, a deleted scene from "Burns' Heir" show has this song. *Featured an instrumental cover in the movie, Semi-Pro, on entry to the stadium in their final game against the Spurs. * In Full House, in the episode "Slumber Party", Danny, Michelle, and Jesse dance to it. * TV commercials for Sensa adapted the song, altering the lyrics to reflect the Sensa diet. * This song appeared in Jessica Chastain 2008 featured film, Jolene. *The song appeared in a 2015 episode of Best Friends Whenever performed by Forever in Your Mind. *The song was parodied by 2 Live Jews as "Shake Your Tuchas" on their 1990 album As Kosher As They Wanna Be. See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1976|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1976]] *[[List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1976|List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1976]] *List of number-one R&B singles of 1976 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles of 1976 (Canada) References External links *Music Legends Part 1: KC & The Sunshine Band * Category:1976 singles Category:1976 songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:KC and the Sunshine Band songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs about buttocks Category:Songs about dancing Category:Songs written by Harry Wayne Casey Category:Songs written by Richard Finch (musician)